Sois toi-même
Sois toi-même! Est le premier OP pour Idol Time PriPara. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans l'épisode 01 Performances Paroles Version TV Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa suteki demo nareru no wa tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku "kyō" wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru "ima" wo zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete PuriPara |-| Kanji= Shall we make　TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make　DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周　昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど　神様も知らない瞬間 花束やダイヤモンドは素敵でも　なれるのはただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く"今日"は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる"イマ"を　全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて　プリパラ |-| Français= Devons-nous faire briller les choses ☆ Devons-nous rendre les choses excitantes ☆ Devons-nous faire des choses que nous aimons ☆ Quand je me réveille le matin, la Terre tourne de la même manière que hier, aujourd'hui et demain La deuxième main sur l'horloge tourne aussi autour et en rond, mais il y a un moment que même Dieu ne le sait pas Même si les bouquets et les diamants sont des choses magnifiques, je ne peux que devenir "moi" Sois toi-même Aujourd'hui, qui se dirige vers l'avenir pétillant et vacillant Semble se répéter mais c'est le chemin vers l'avenir Amenez le «maintenant» qui devient le passé à chaque seconde qui me donne toute votre force! Permettez-moi de vous tenir serré PriPara Version entière Romaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan Anata demo kitto raibaru demo Shiawase ka fukō ka wo Kimeru no wa "jibun" Don’t fall for it Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Bokutachi no migi ashi wa itsumo Fumidasu koto wo mayotteru kedo Ippo dake yukkuri fumidaseba Hora ne, hidari ashi mo zenshin Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa Suteki demo nareru no wa Tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself Yumeyume pasuteru jikan no hōseki bako Kawaī to niji no dokidoki tsumekonde Jū nen go san jū nen go kako ni natta “ima” wo Egao de ne, omoidasou yo! Kagayaite PuriPara Moshimo kyō sugoku mikansei demo Sore wa sore de ī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase wo tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Jibunrashisa kirakira to Our Dream |-| Kanji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周 昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど 神様も知らない瞬間 あなたでも きっとライバルでも 幸せか不幸かを 決めるのは「自分」 Don’t fall for it ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 僕たちの右足はいつも 踏み出す事を迷ってるけど 一歩だけゆっくり踏み出せば ほらね、左足も前進 花束やダイヤモンドは 素敵でも　なれるのは ただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ゆめゆめ　パステル　時間の宝石箱 カワイイと虹のドキドキ詰め込んで 10年後　30年後　過去になった“イマ”を 笑顔でね、思い出そうよ！ 輝いて　プリパラ もしも今日すごく未完成でも それはそれでイイ 涙の日々も人生のスパイス 幸せを作ってるよ、作ってる ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream 自分らしさキラキラと Our Dream |-| Français= TBA Son Galerie A propos * Il s'agit du seul OP jusqu'à présent pour ajouter les mots PriPara à la version TV et non à la fin de la version complète, contrairement à Shining Star, où les mots ont été ajoutés à la version complète et non à la version TV.